Princes and Princesses
by MarluxiaSutcliff116
Summary: Kid!Takao and Kid!Midorima. In which these two adventurous little boys destroy the planet to save the universe, chase butterflies, pick flowers, and get married. PURE, SHAMELESS, ADORABLE FLUFF. MAY CAUSE CAVITIES. YE BE WARNED.


**Princes and Princesses**

* * *

"Oi! Kazu! Wait up!" A small, green-haired, bespectacled boy ran across the woodchips of the playground, past the swings, and up through a slide, of which was as green as his hair. "What are we even playing?"

The other boy, raven-haired, grinned confidently. "We have to kill this planet!" He exclaimed dramatically, jabbing a finger skyward for emphasis.

The small greenette blinked slowly behind his glasses. "But…why? What's the point?"

Kazu made a face at him, like it was obvious. "To save the universe of course!"

The small raven bounced away to the second slide on the other side of the playground, and his friend merely shrugged, going along with it.

"Hey Shin-chan! Watch this!" Kazu was on the ground now, in a pose similar to someone from a movie he had recently seen. "We have to karate chop the enemy! It's the only way to beat them! Hi-ya! Wa-cha! Waaaooooo!"

He chopped the air around him at the imaginary enemies, even attempting a kick, after which he fell flat but was quick to get back up. "Come on Shin-chan! I can't take them all by myself!"

Shin-chan walked calmly up to him, and then suddenly chopped him over the head, not very hard though.

But Kazu looked like he had had his feelings hurt instead. "What was that for?"

Shin-chan adjusted his glasses. "I want to be the one saving the planet. Then there's a good guy!"

Kazu looked at him confusedly. "Wha? We're on the same team! If we want to save the universe, we have to destroy this planet!"

Kazu suddenly took off towards the tube slide, crawling up from the bottom to top. But Shin-chan was right behind him, and they both ended up tumbling out and onto the woodchips.

After they dusted themselves off, a passing butterfly caught Kazu's attention and he ran off after it.

When he returned to Shin-chan, he had his hands behind his back and a mischievous smile on his little face.

"Hey Shin-chan, do you like flowers?"

The greenette looked up. "Hn? I suppose so, why?"

Kazu brought forth his hands, and in them was a multitude of pink and white clovers he had picked.

"I have something even better to do! Let's get married!"

Shin-chan blinked big green eyes at his friend and tilted his head.

Kazu held out the bundle of flowers, grinning when Shin-chan took them. "…Okay."

Kazu bounced a little and led Shin-chan to the top of the playground, where he proceeded with the vows.

"Do you promise to love, on good days, but when you're being attacked by germs too? Do you promise to hold my hand when I go to the doctor, and let me have one of the cookies out of your lunch?"

Shin-chan scrunched up his nose at that, and Kazu laughed. "Okay, I'll bring cookies too. But most importantly, do you promise to stay with me forever, even when we're old?"

Kazu looked a bit nervous on the last bit, but Shin-chan smiled and willed away his doubt. "I do."

Kazu grinned his trademark little grin and put his hands around Shin-chan's that were still holding the flowers. "I do too."

Then Kazu leaned forward and pressed their mouths together for a few seconds, then pulled away with a quiet little 'mmuah!'.

Shin-chan grinned and threw the flowers up into the air, all but one, a big white one, that he held tight to.

Kazu bounced a little. "So, what does my bride wanna do?"

Shin-chan thought for a moment, then nodded in affirmation. "Let's swing!"

Kazu grinned and led the small greenette down to the swings by his hand.

Shin-chan sat to the swing on the left, leaving the one to his right open, but instead of sitting down too, Kazu started to push him.

"Aren't you going to swing too?"

Kazu was grinning like crazy. "Yeah, but a Prince has to take care of his Princess before himself!"

Shin-chan was blushing, but he smiled.

Some time later, when they were both getting somewhat tired of swinging, there came a soft call from the direction of the preschool they attended.

"Midorima-kun? Takao-kun? Your mother is here."

The boys hopped off the swings and ran over to the building, where Shin-chan's mother and their pale blue-haired teacher was waiting for them.

She held out her hands and they each took one as she turned to the teacher.

"Have they been good?"

The thin male smiled a gentle smile that effortlessly reached his eyes, nodding. "As always they were very well behaved. They are very sweet boys."

Shin-chan's mother smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. Let's go boys. Thank you Kuroko-san."

Kuroko smiled. "It was my pleasure."

As the three began their walk home, Shin-chan disentangled himself from his mother and made his way over to Kazu, one hand clutching the clover and the other his best friend's free hand.

* * *

**_A/N_**

**_OMG i just gave MYSELF a cavity XD This is the second time that the children in my neighborhood have been too damn cute to ignore XD (and i think it was the same two boys that inspired the KiseKasa fic!) ERMYGAWD. im not sorry. they were karate chopping all over the place, chasing a butterfly, picking flowers for their mother, and yes one of them mentioned marriage XD sadly, no fluff was forthcoming from them. can you just imagine? GAWDIDDIEOFFLUFFINESS. but ANYWHO. sorry for babbling, i just...ohmygod i cant even. Enjoi :3  
_**

**_characters © Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

**_story © MarluxiaSutcliff116 _**


End file.
